


While the Hammer Has Yet to Fall

by Shinaka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: Dedue and Ashe try to catch a moment of peace in the days before Edelgard comes with her army to Garreg Mach. Features literal sleeping together.T-rated for very vague references to past sex between the two but features no sexual content otherwise.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 80





	While the Hammer Has Yet to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I've always wanted to write Dedue/Ashe literally sleeping together and just being comfortable with each other, so I did that instead of my NaNoWriMo... Whoops.

Dedue tries to stifle the trembling in his hands as he draws the blankets over the two of them, but it’s only when Ashe places his hand over his that the shaking stops.

“It’s just me,” he says, smiling up at Dedue.

He smiles back. “Yes, of course. Forgive me, this is new to me.”

Ashe responds with mock indignation. “And do you think I would be the type to just ask anybody to sleep with me?"

Dedue chuckles. Then he lightly pushes Ashe down – “Hey, answer the question!” – before letting his head hit the pillow, too. It’s a tight fit, but so long as he lays on his side, a little bit of discomfort is far outweighed by the warmth of the smaller boy against his chest.

“I am very flattered that you think of me in such a way.” He runs his hands through his soft silver hair.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ashe’s fingers grip the fabric of his sleeping clothes, bunches tufts of it in his hands. “You’re incredibly dear to me. If only…”

Dedue senses what he’s about to say, so he wraps his arms around him and squeezes as hard as he can without hurting him.

In a few days, Edelgard’s forces will invade the monastery. In a few days, His Highness might finally snap. After that, it’s up to the whims of the gods what will happen to them all.

“The world does not rest on ‘ifs’ unfortunately,” he whispers as he rubs circles into Ashe’s back. “But I am with you tonight. And if I had a choice, I would be with you every night.”

Ashe’s left hand loosens itself from his shirt and makes its way toward trailing lines down his thick arm. “I feel the same, Dedue.”

“Would you mind putting out the candle then? It is time for good little boys to go to sleep.”

Ashe laughs, his mood lightening. “You’re not that much older than me! Besides,” he adds hopefully, "I’ll hit a growth spurt soon! Just you wait.”

But he waves a hand in the direction of the candle anyway. In a moment, the room is doused in darkness and the two press even closer together.

“Thank you. Also, I hope your wish comes true.”

“I would say ‘you, too’, but you’re already really tall as it is. But just think of how much easier it’ll be for me to kiss you – hey!“

He folds himself on the bed, jostling Ashe a little, so he can press a kiss to his nose and then his lips.

“I can always accommodate you.”

“But what if _I_ want to kiss you first?” Ashe returns a lingering kiss that ends with him swiping a hot tongue across Dedue’s lower lip. His skin prickles with gooseflesh and he can feel something else begin to respond, too.

But as heady and sweet as sex would be with Ashe, he would rather spend tonight soaking in the comfort of his presence in this small sanctuary they have built. 

Ashe has the same idea in mind it seems, because a moment later, he looks bashfully away from him. “Sorry if I'm giving mixed signals. I really did invite you here just to sleep. With me. But not in that way! Not that I didn’t like our last time, but this time – “

“Breathe, Ashe,” Dedue says, as he starts rubbing circles again on his back.

“Right!” A huge inhale, and then a loud exhale that tickles Dedue’s neck. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. I just want to be... With you. Peacefully. If that makes sense to you."

“Yes, it does. And I feel exactly the same.”

He kisses the top of his head, then softly pecks the corners of his eyes, and the places where his freckles gather. Throughout this, Ashe reaches for his hair, untied for once, and massages his scalp through the strands. Tension unfurls and falls away at his touch, until Dedue finds his back curling with satisfaction.

Finally, after he thinks he’s captured every freckled part, he leans down to his mouth once more, laves it with adoration, until Ashe’s hands drop from his scalp and wrap around his shoulders, so they can be closer, closer, close.

When they split apart, it’s to the sounds of quiet gasping from both of them.

He thinks he can love him. _Does_ love him already. Even if it turns out to be a whim writ large because war’s coming around the corner and inside they’re all scared – though Dedue doubts this but given that he’s never felt this way before, he cannot tell yet – he knows he will come back to this time again and again after Edelgard’s forces sound the clarion two days from now.

So when their bodies come together again, Dedue whispers, “Thank you for this.”

“Thank you for agreeing,” Ashe says. “Thank you for being who you are.”

So much affection and warmth in each word.

With arms around each other and Ashe’s head in the crook of Dedue’s head and shoulder, they close their eyes at last. Sleep takes them away to happier worlds quickly, and even if they can’t meet in dreams, they will wake up to each other.

That is all they want.


End file.
